Till They Part
by cjcherubic
Summary: Jean ValJean does not receive the letter delivered by Eponine and Cosette does, thus prompting her to go to the barricades disguised as a boy like Eponine. (EVentual Enjonine. Canon-era with changes. Character death and violence will apply.)
1. Chapter 1

A young pale boy came out from the alleyways with torn rags and drops of blood that could only mean that he had come from the barricade near Rue de Villette. He stopped for a moment, to simply gaze upon the busy city streets of Calais, as his hands traced along the sealed envelope addressed to the one known as Mademoiselle Cosette. The boy then took off his heavily-worn newsboy hat, releasing long wavy locks of hair that revealed the boy was not a boy, it was the eldest Thenardier girl. Eponine looked around once more trying to find the place of Cosette's temporary residency.

She trotted her way up the stone staircase to where the girl that Marius loved instead of her would be located. She reached the top of the stairs and the young girl held on to the railing as she caught her breath. Her grip tightened on the letter, she could turn back now and lead Marius to believe that it was too late and that the beauty that lit his world afire was gone across the sea. But she wouldn't do that. Cosette had gone through so much as a child and Eponine might have been able to stop her parents, the Thenardiers, from being so wretched to Cosette. Eponine held her breath and prayed to a god that she had long since given up on that Cosette would not remember her or the terrible things she had said or done to Cosette as a child.

Eponine tucked her hair back into her cap and rapidly tapped upon the door while trying to slip the envelope through the mail slot, only to have the door opened rather swiftly. There appeared a girl who could be described as a blushing bride. Eponine gritted her teeth and slowly raised the envelope.

"Letter from the barricade, Mademoiselle. From M'sieur Marius." Eponine muttered. Cosette's essence brightened at the mention of her beloved then darkened at the mention of the barricade. She graciously took the letter from the grimy hands of the anonymous deliverer. She looked up to thank the messenger and then without a second glance, the image of young Eponine sprung into the mind of Cosette as the messenger tried to walk off.

"Wait! Can it be? Are you… Eponine?" Cosette called out before the messenger could get away.

Eponine sighed, as her cover had been blown at last. She turned back to Cosette and nodded, removing her hat and letting her long, brown hair fall over her shoulders and drop to her back. Cosette stared in awe.

"Oh my goodness. Is this some ploy? How do you even know Marius? I bet you wrote this as an attempt of having your family steal me away again to get my father to give them more money!" Cosette rambled deliriously. She threw the letter at Eponine as she tried to close the door, but Eponine prevented it from shutting by jamming her bare foot between the door and its fixture.

"Marius is my neighbor, my family has no knowledge of either of us being here, this is from him I swear. Just take it so I can go back to the barricade." Eponine slurred.

"Wait, so the revolution has taken off?" Cosette asked Eponine, her voice mindful and delicate like the sun's rays.  
"Yeah…" Eponine replied hastily, "Hey, do you mind not pushing the door so hard against my swollen feet?"

"My goodness, I am so sorry! I have just been a bit paranoid because, well… Your father and the Patron Minette-" Cosette began to ramble until Eponine shushed her.

"I know. I was the one who screamed and threw the note warning of the police." Eponine said, her boredom seeping through her voice.

"But… There were no police after all." Cosette stated. Eponine shook her head with the lightest hint of a smirk on her hollow face.

"Not right away, but they showed up later. What louses they are, hopefully the revolution will succeed and we will have the right people protecting our streets." Eponine muttered as she began to walk away, pulling her hair up and back into her hat.

"But at what cost?" Cosette said cautiously. Eponine turned around and bursted out with a mocking, sick, coarse laugh.

"My god! You are such a riot! But I must bid you farewell, from one riot to another." she snickered as she began striding away. Cosette then opened the letter and read out loud the letter from her secret yet not-so-secret lover...

"Dearest Cosette,

You have entered my soul, and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we've met, and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come, let this be my goodbye. Now that I know you love me as well it is harder to die. I pray that god will bring me home to be with you. Pray for your Marius… He prays for you.

-Marius Pontmercy"

Eponine groaned at the unmistakable essence of love that the letter was filled to the brim with. She quickly scurried down the stairway to return to the barricade were hopefully she might be able to die with a man that she loved.

"Wait!" Cosette called out down the staircase until Eponine stopped and looked up at the young woman who looked as if she wanted something.

"What do you want, bourgeois pig?" Eponine growled under her breath, the insult being said quieter than the question. Cosette sighed deeply, but with one last squeezing grip on the letter and a few tiny but quick steps down the steps she said,

"I wish to accompany you to the barricade.

"Mademoiselle, I knew you were a riot but jokes can go a bit far! Admittedly that one was quite a quip but believe me when I say you don't want to go there." she spit out.

"I want to be with-" Cosette began.

"The man that you love." Eponine finished for her, As did she.

"So you know what it is like then, to be so selflessly in love with someone?" Cosette asked, desperation in her eyes. Eponine grimaced as her fists clenched; of course she did, she knew that feeling all too well.

"Your father would never let you." she spoke quietly, her voice cracking mid-sentence. She looked down at her feet, trying to avoid eye contact with Cosette.  
"I will leave him a note, not specifying our future location." Cosette replied.

"The trip will be long. I don't have enough money for food for me, let alone for you as well."

"I have money set aside, I can bring some to help pay for the food and lodging if needed."

Eponine snarled, irritated as Cosette had an answer to everything. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her over-sized coat and drug her foot slightly across the floor.

"What of Monsieur Marius? Would he really want you in such danger?" Eponine whispered breathlessly. Surely if he was worried for the safety at the likes of Eponine Thenardier, the robber girl who had tatters of cloth for clothing and a hollow face that was almost unrecognizable of a child, then he would care ever so much more for Cosette.

"I could disguise myself as a young boy as you are." Cosette stated, making a gesture at her tattered guise. Eponine had no more reasons to deny Cosette from coming with her, besides the sheer facts that Eponine indisputably resented Cosette and did not wish to reunite her with Marius. But as heartless as Eponine tries to make herself seem, she couldn't just say those things out loud. So, with a half-hearted sigh and remorse in the heart of Eponine Thenardier, she said without fail,

"Hurry up then, you have only minutes to be ready to leave."

She walked back up the stairs with Cosette and scowled under her breath as she made her way to the wall closest to Cosette's residence so she could sit and rest her feet for the aspiring journey back to Rue de Villette. She slowly wiped the minimal sweat off her brow with her forearm as she waited for Cosette to finish getting ready. Eponine peered in and watched as Cosette scurried around the place, packing a bag and collecting as many francs and sous that she could take without leaving her father without money. Cosette then scrambled around an old desk in search of paper, a quill and ink. She gathered those supplies and began to write a note for her father posthaste.

"Dearest Father,

I go in search of my beloved. I shall be back i two weeks time at most. I am so sorry for keeping this secret, but I didn't know how to tell you. I suppose you could understand, as the secrets you keep from me…

With Love,

-Cosette"

Cosette hurriedly folded the note in half and held it as she collected her bags and made her way to the door. She placed the note down on an end table and walked out, accidentally forgetting Marius' letter in the process.

"Are you ready?" Cosette asked uneasily.

"I was ready to leave before I got here." Eponine muttered darkly. She began making her trek down the stairs with Cosette following swiftly behind her, a bag in hand. Once they reached the outskirts of the building Eponine pulled Cosette toward an alleyway and they slipped through it.

"Eponine, what exactly is the plan?" Cosette asked, only to be quickly shushed by Eponine.

"Speak quieter." Eponine hissed under her breath.

"Ah, I am sorry." Cosette whispered.

"The plan is to sell your clothes and buy some clothes suited for a young man for you. And a hat." Eponine explained. Cosette nodded and followed the grimey girl to a back alley shop not too far from where they left. Eponine kept Cosette at a distance as she talked to a man whom wore a dirty brown trench coat and a ratty hat. Cosette peered at the two as they discussed in harsh, venomous hisses. Eponine pointed at Cosette for a mere second before motioning to her own clothes. Cosette cleared her throat as quietly as possible, and smoothed out the fabric of her dress to distract herself. Eponine ran towards Cosette and started whispering to her.

"You are to strip and trade clothes with this man. Give him 10 sous for his troubles."

Cosette gaped, was she expected to unclothe herself out in the open. The gamine sighed and started hustling Cosette behind a dumpster. Eponine gave her a glare and turned her back to her, as to block Cosette from the viewing of the man. Cosette breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly removed her garments. Although it took a certain amount of time to remove her various undergarments she did it in record-breaking time. Eponine tossed the clothes to the man and he threw his to her. The gamine handed the masculine clothes to Cosette and she began putting them on, trying to cover herself as quickly as possible. Eponine murmured a command to dress faster and Cosette complied. She quickly pulled her hair up into the hat as Eponine did and emerged from the side of the dumpster. Cosette tossed the man ten sous and gave Eponine a swift nod and they both strided down the alley.

They made no conversation. The only sounds being Eponine's heavy feet dragging their way through their path and Cosette's breathing which was ragged and worn-out. Eponine lead, her head ducked and few strand hairs out of place from her cap. Cosette struggled to keep up with Eponine, having not been used to scurrying about the streets and such, but she couldn't help but admire the gamine ever-so-slightly. It would be a lie to say Cosette didn't resent Eponine at least slightly for how she treated her during her childhood, at least how Eponine treated her in the very vague memories she had; but with a glance at Eponine, Cosette could tell the girl had gone through quite a change throughout the years. Her skin was rough and smeared with dirt, her hair messy, and smelt as though she hadn't bathed in years. Cosette couldn't help but wonder what had happened after her "father" had taken her away from the Thenardiers, and if Eponine (or even her sister, Azelma) were as bad as originally intended. For if Eponine truly despised her, she would of told Cosette not to accompany her. So it was determined that while her main objective was to be with Marius and see to it no harm came to him, she made it a goal to reconcile with Eponine and find out what happened with her and her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean ValJean finally arrived back at their temporary residency a few moments after the girls left, quickly making his way up to bring Cosette to the ship to England. Right now her safety was prominent and he had to make her well being his top priority even more-so now than ever. He opened the door with a convincing grin and called out to her, "Dear Cosette! Our passage to England leaves soon, we must get there as soon as possible to avoid being late."

But there was no response. The flat was empty and lifeless. He glanced rapidly around the room, panicking at the thought of the possibility of someone kidnapping Cosette, to find two letters relatively close to eachother. ValJean picked up the one written from Cosette, and with each word his panicking eyes transitioned to horror as he thought of Cosette leaving alone and naive. His hands shook as he placed the letter back down and reached for the other. His horror quickly transitioned to a mix of confusion and anger. He set the other letter aside and quickly tried his best to collect himself. ValJean was of course distraught that he was unaware of Cosette being courted. He quickly read the letter again, his eyes racing fast in lines back and forth across the paper. He suddenly came to a harsh realization that having sheltered Cosette for most of her life and hiding things from her he had taught her the exact behaviour she was currently displaying.

"I have to find her… I have to make sure she is safe…" He whispered to himself, He quickly grabbed his coat and with a quick dash towards his room to obtain some money he left the temporary flat, slamming the door forcefully behind himself.

* * *

Eponine made an abrupt stop, and quickly rose her arm as to stop Cosette from walking. Cosette stopped just as she was about to walk into Eponine's lanky arm.

"Patron-Minette is up there." Eponine whispered under her breath. The two girls peered over and there were four dark, shadowy, male figures lurking a little distance away. Eponine grabbed the other girl by the collar and quickly drug her to a cross-section and to another alley to avoid these men. Cosette tripped slightly, but managed to stay upright as Eponine dragged her to safety.

"I wish to thank you again, for letting me join-" Cosette began.

"Okay." Eponine interrupted, not wishing to hold conversation with her. Cosette frowned, and Eponine released her grasp on Cosette's shirt collar. Eponine sped up her stride, walking several steps ahead of Cosette. Cosette struggled to keep up with her.

"Sorry to ask this of you, but could you slow down? Or perhaps we could take a break?" Cosette asked with a hint of breathlessness. Eponine groaned quietly but turned to her and nodded.

"We are somewhat close to a place that will allow us to eat there." Eponine told her. Cosette stared curiously at her.

"Allow us? But as long as you have money, you should be able to eat there. And we do!" Cosette stated.

"But remember, we are dressed as street urchins. Social class affects how you are treated on the streets. You should know that, with all your volunteer work." Eponine explained, ending her explanation with a slight snort. Cosette glared at the waif, had she the nerve to put down the volunteer work her father and herself did?

"I am sorry if I come off as rude, Eponine, but if I do recall my father tried to help your family out of your desperate situation and the thanks he got was nearly being killed!" Cosette retorted, with an angry undertone. Eponine glared at Cosette, looking over her body language and deciding her next move.

"Oh so you do remember seeing me before!" Eponine snapped, her tone venomous.

"You think you help our situation? That money that was given to us by your father was not used to pay rent, my father used it to buy liquor and the comfort of a whore by the docks. He does that with all the money that comes to his hands. So, mademoiselle," Eponine sneered, " feel free to get off your high horse at anytime."

"Excuse me?" Cosette asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"You heard me." Eponine snapped at her, a terrible grin spreading across her face.

"How are we to know? It's not my fault your father is a terrible man!" Cosette responded.

"Oh, but isn't it?" Eponine hissed.

"What?" Cosette asked, slightly confused.

"When you left our keeping everything went to shit for me and Azelma!" Eponine hissed, "With the large sum of money that we got from that man we thought we were well off enough to invest in some finer luxuries. So my father took up gambling and liquor. Which then lead to us losing the inn and joining the scum of the paris streets!"

"Now hang on one second, Eponine!" Cosette shouted, masking her fear of the girl but still trying to appear strong.

"Those were your father's choices! He led your family to ruin-"

"No! Don't say that!" Eponine screeched.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you must listen!" Cosette stated, keeping composed.

"No!" Eponine said, reaching forward to strike Cosette only to have the girl block her attempts fluidly.

"Your mother and father are bad people! They are the ones who ruined your family!" Cosette started.

"No! No no no!" Eponine shouted, thrashing out at her. Cosette stood perfectly still, blocking Eponine's hits to the best of her ability but taking the ones she got gallantly.

"You are trying to convince yourself that I am the source of all your problems, but I am not."

"Don't say that! You were the trigger that set off my problems! You made my parents go bankrupt!" Eponine screeched.

"No! Your parents were bad people from the start! They pretended to be good to me for a short period of time but then they revealed how wretched they were! Any niceness they have shown anyone is a ploy and you should know it of all people! Look at what they have done to you! You look like you might break if the wind is too strong!" Cosette tried to reason angrily.

"I am strong. You are treading on bad territory, Euphrasie." Eponine hissed, stopping cold in her tracks. Cosette remained silent, shocked at the mention of her old name.

"You don't deserve to say anything about me, or how I look. You don't know anything." Eponine seethed.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes but-"

"No more questions. We walk in silence now." Eponine interrupted, quietly but her anger was clear. Cosette nodded and fumed soundlessly, longing to ask Eponine so much. Though it would be the best to remain quiet for the time being, the two of them needed to compose themselves. Eponine made a sharp turn and Cosette followed a few feet behind as they trailed into a grimey old tavern, which reeked vehemently and was encrusted in mildew.

"It smells putrid in here." Cosette muttered. Eponine continued on towards the bar and quickly settled down. Cosette came swiftly after her, taking her seat a couple seats away from Eponine. Cosette watched warily as Eponine murmured a small order and when the bartender came to Cosette she did just as Eponine did. Eponine scowled and turned her body opposite of Cosette. The bartender breezed past both of them, nimbly placing their orders in front of them as he scurried back and forth behind the counter.

Cosette gazed over her meal; an ale, black bread, butter, and apple slices. Cosette surveyed the drink, she had sipped a small amount of wine once having it been offered by her father but she had never had such a big glass of an alcoholic beverage. She turned to look at Eponine, who drank the drink without a second thought. Cosette raised the glass to her mouth and sipped it. She gagged, how could anyone chug something so putrid? Cosette placed the glass back in its original place and began to eat her bread smothered in butter. She chewed thoroughly but still had trouble swallowing the tough substance. Once she finished the rustic baked good, she happily nibbled on her apple slices. To take away the bitterness of everything else, she thought to herself.

"You boys off somewhere?" The bartender asked, finally sitting down after scurrying about for a few good minutes.

"Barricades." Eponine muttered darkly, lowering her voice to not give up her guise.

"Really? Aren't you too a little too young to fight in a rebellion?" the man eyed them suspiciously.

"What difference is it if I die fighting to help tomorrow or starvation?" Eponine retorted.

"True, just try not to get shot." the man replied, his smirk showing the pity he felt towards the two.

"I can't promise nothing to you, monsieur." Eponine spoke quietly.

"Please, no need for such formality. Call me Tholoymes." Tholoymes said as he washed a spot off of the counter.

"Nice to meet you. I am Marius." Eponine replied smoothly. Cosette gave her a questioning glance, why of all names would she choose Marius?

"And you, pretty boy?" Tholoymes asked Cosette. She was wide-eyed, quickly thinking up a name for herself. Eponine held her breath and shot Cosette a nervous look.

"Uh… Jean." Cosette replied lamely. Eponine sighed in relief.

"Well, Marius and Jean..." Tholoymes said, "The barricades are a long ways away. I am about to get a delivery and the cart that delivers is heading close by if you need a lift, it will be a hell of a lot faster!"

"That would be quite good, thank you so much Tholoymes." Eponine said, flashing him a smile with missing teeth.

"No problem! Just send a few young ladies this way for me soon!" He quipped. Cosette smiled anxiously, not necessarily appreciating his comment. A woman's purity is sacred in the eyes of the lord, so it must be saved for a man they love; not for some sleazy, but good-hearted, bartender. They paid him two francs generously and made it to the back where the delivery cart had been put. Eponine quickly explained the circumstance and the driver nodded and helped them into the back.

As soon as the driver made his way to the front of the cart and got the horses going, Eponine kicked her shoes off and laid back. Her eyes scanned the deep-violet sky, the stars reflecting off the surface of her brown orbs making them seem like skies of their own. Cosette examined her for a time, looking at how at ease she was for going into a war zone. Cosette was confused in all honesty; Eponine was so sure of herself going into this, for whatever her reasons are, why was she so composed but Cosette was so frightened.

It was the first time Cosette had felt jealous of Eponine since they were children, her sureness made Cosette livid and confused. Eponine appeared to have it figured out, why hadn't she? She pondered in thought for a few moments, staying still while the cart rode on through its rocky path. While Cosette gazed outwards, Eponine glanced at her. The girl who had seemingly everything was lost in thought; what is she thinking about, Eponine wondered, probably about how she misses her luxuries and her darling Marius. Eponine grimaced slightly while thinking, that should be my darling Marius!

She turned back to her own part of the sky and regarded it, hoping the rest of the journey would have little interaction.

"Hey, Eponine?"

Ugh, great.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything about when I first came to live with you?" Cosette asked innocently.

"Well…" Eponine began, trying to gather her words, "I believe that your mom showed up with you to rest and you played with Azelma and I."

"Do you remember what my mom looked like?" Cosette asked, her features perking up and curiosity evident on her face.

"Well, she looked quite like you I suppose. She had golden-brown hair, and pale skin." Eponine replied quietly.

"Was she nice?" Cosette inquired.

"Honestly, one of the nicest guests who ever treaded into our inn." Eponine answered.

Cosette laid back, looking at the stars once more with a content look. Eponine sighed with relief, hopefully that was the end of that.

"So, from what I remember vaguely, you and I used to be friends." Cosette stated.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." Eponine snorted, "I only played with you for a number of times, and only because Azelma was the only other girl close to my age around."

"But, why did you start hating me? Did I do something?" Cosette asked, her voice sincere. Eponine wanted to gag, discussing feelings and reasons weren't exactly her forte.

"Do I need to give you a reason?" Eponine barked at Cosette.

"Well, it might be nice to know. If I know why maybe I can fix things."

"Oh you can't." Eponine assured her.

"How do you know? Try me!" Cosette asserted.

"Cause you left and the inn went to hell." Eponine lied.

"You treated me badly before I left, there has to be more."  
"I… I-"

"You don't have a reason, do you? It was a learned behaviour from your parents?" Cosette asked timidly.

"Why do you keep pressing the matters?" Eponine snapped at her.

"Because I want to fix whatever happened between us. I know we were, or could of been friends. I want this to change." Cosette pleaded.

"But it won't change a thing. Me not hating you would not change anything! As much as you wish that I could not hate you so you don't feel bad when you are around me, I am not going to offer you that comfort. You will have to die knowing I will never think of you in a kind sense."

"But why! Can't we at least try?" Cosette pleaded, crawling over towards Eponine.

Eponine exhaled a large amount of breath, nearly giving up on trying to push the girl away. But Eponine did not give up so easily.

"I will never forgive you, or think of you as good." Eponine stated. Cosette frowned, her fists clenched and brow furrowed.

"But…" Eponine began, piquing Cosette's interest.

"I do suppose I could act civil. It would be no good to act so horrible, it would simply make our trip longer."

"Thank you for at least doing that, but I swear I am going to do whatever I can to get you to forgive me." Cosette asserted.

"Whatever. I am gonna sleep, long day ahead of us. We should be at the barricade by dawn."

"Okay. Good night, Eponine." Cosette whispered.

Eponine simply laid back upon the wooden cart and curled into a ball, and simply started snoring. Cosette chuckled softly, and then laid down on the opposite side of the cart. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep, trying to drown out the shaking of their ride.

* * *

"Combeferre, assist the wounded with Joly. Courfeyrac, find Jehan and distribute more gunpowder. Marius, stop moping. Gavroche, sneak through that alley way south and retrieve the extra gunpowder being delivered near Rue Dauphine near dusk." Enjolras barked. The men simply nodded and followed their orders; excluding Marius, whom simply moped as before. Enjolras sighed deeply, rubbing his temples during this brief moment of solace he was given. They had fought off the first wave of national guards, for which Enjolras considered a success. Enjolras smirked as he considered they might actually have a shot at winning their liberty and justice for the people.

Enjolras strided towards Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly; who were distributing food towards the soldiers. Enjolras assisted them, and listened as they reported to him.

"We need to send some more money to an outside source to bring in more food. While we do have enough to get by for two more days, we must always be prepared." Bossuet stated.

"Gunpowder is stocked, we should be fine for a while." Bahorel told him.

"We are running low on gauze, Joly asked if we could get more." Feuilly voiced. Enjolras nodded as he passed out meals.

"I will get on that as soon as I can. I need to get Gavroche the money for the food, but I suppose I can give him extra to purchase the gauze." Enjolras answered.

"You have a lot of faith in Gavroche." Bahorel said, smiling amusedly.

"He has proven himself, I do admire the little boy." Enjolras replied, nodding towards them as he ran up the stairs of the Musain.

"Grantaire!" Enjolras called out. Grantaire burped loudly and smiled grandly towards Enjolras. He got up from the table and stood tall, facing Enjolras.

"Well, well! It appears the god Apollo has paid me a visit!" Grantaire slurred.

"No time for your antics, Grantaire. Please help me move the table." Enjolras ordered. Grantaire nodded and they both began pushing the table. Enjolras then got onto his knees and carefully removed a floor board from the flooring. Underneath, a large pile of money was revealed.

"It was a very smart idea for you to hide it up here with me. Everyone thinks I would probably not be trustworthy enough with it." Grantaire laughed.

"Well I don't necessarily disagree with the accusation of you not being trustworthy. But you have done a good job with this task, acting up more so people don't suspect the money is hidden here. I am glad you are being useful for once." Enjolras spoke. Grantaire curtsied jokingly as Enjolras quickly retrieved a small sum of the money; Enjolras popped the board back into place, and moved the table back.

"Pleasure doing business with you, monsieur." Grantaire said, as he plopped back down into a chair. Enjolras waved at him and made his way outside again. He ran to Gavroche and handed him the money.

"Request some gauze as well." Enjolras told him. Gavroche flashed him a smile with missing teeth and nodded as he backed up and ran away. With that, Enjolras strided towards a group of men to assist them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, lads. This is as far as I can take you two." The driver told the two girls as he slammed on some crates to wake them. Eponine burst up immediately, alert the second her eyes opened. Cosette, on the other hand, fluttered her eyes a few times and slowly rose. Eponine offered her hand to Cosette and pulled her up. Although Eponine only promised to act civil, a little kindness could go a long way. Eponine tired of always acting mean just to survive within the streets, she should at least try to be helpful one on one. Cosette smiled as they both hopped out of the back of the cart. The cart drove off the second the girls got off and they started walking towards the barricade.

"Okay, if I remember correctly, the barricade is located at the musain. We can get there by going north for a short distance." Eponine told Cosette.

"Will we have any trouble with the Patron Minette?" Cosette asked. Eponine shook her head.

"They were up by Calais, remember? Must have an illegal business affair to tend to down there. It is a port town after all, they can get loads of things there." she explained. Cosette giggled nervously, not quite sure if she should be hearing all of this.

"Oh, and please do remember to not speak often to anyone at the barricade. They might see that we are women." Eponine instructed.

"Of course." Cosette responded.

"All this talk of equality and change and they still think' women are lesser than men. To hell with that nonsense! Can't expect to grant freedom to only one group of people!" Eponine sneered.

"Passionate for your one cause, arent you?" Cosette quipped, "Perhaps you should talk to Enjolras; if I remember correctly, he is the leader and he could spread your ideas."

"Don't bother much with Enjolras. Seems easy to approach when he is speaking, but if you approach him one on one he looks as if he is made of ice." Eponine drolled on.

"Oh, I'm sure he isn't that terrible." Cosette reassured.

"No, but he is certainly capable to be." Eponine spoke quietly.

They stopped in the middle of the street, upon hearing the noises from inside the barricade. Cosette looked over nervously at Eponine, who did not show any fear on her face. Cosette took a deep breath and steadied herself. Eponine tugged on Cosette's jacket, urging her to follow as she stepped ahead. Cosette trailed behind Eponine as they climbed through a passageway on the side of the barricade.

"How did you know where this was?" Cosette whispered.

"I saw a young boy, Gavroche, climb through here." she replied. They made it inside the barricade without a scratch and they went to a group of young boys to try to blend in. Eponine grabbed a musket and began cleaning it amongst the others. Cosette looked around, searching for Marius amongst these men and boys. Eponine side-eyed her as Cosette glanced about. She scowled under her breath and began swiping the grime off the muskets harder.

"Excuse me, lad. You should be more gentle with that." a low, commanding voice spoke. Eponine turned towards the voice and discovered the blonde-haired revolutionary leader.

"Yes, sir." she murmured quietly, being more gentle with the weapon.

"It is alright-" He began, only then getting a good look at her. Only to discover he recognized her, but not completely; he didn't know who she was, not even enough to tell she was a boy, but Enjolras had definitely seen her before. For Eponine, having grown up undernourished since the closing of her parent's inn, appeared quite androgynous in her disguise.

"Sorry, may I ask your name?" Enjolras spoke up. Eponine's eyes widened.

"My name?" she began, "Its Felix." she responded sheepishly.

"I do not believe we have ever talked one on one before," Enjolras said, "Do you go to the rallies?"

"Ah, yes. But I am usually not noticed, just another face in the crowd." Eponine explained.

"I see. Well you may continue as you do. Good day." Enjolras babbled, walking away with a perplexed look. He was certain the face was a little bit more recognizable than "another face in the crowd". Enjolras sighed as he strutted to the cafe to meet with Courfeyrac and Combeferre.

"That was a close one!" Cosette whispered. Eponine nodded as she continued cleaning the grime from the guns.

"You're telling me. He simply would not let us be here." Eponine replied in a hushed voice. Eponine took a look around the surrounding and caught a glimpse of Marius Pontmercy, in the flesh. He was standing guard over the food supplies. She nearly froze at the sight him, the horrible effects of lovesickness taking hold of her.

"Have you seen Marius at all, Eponine?" Cosette asked, snapping Eponine out of her haze.. She scathed her lips as she shook her head, lying to the girl.

"Oh dear. I hope we find him soon." Cosette replied, relaxing a bit and continuing her work. Eponine frowned; normally her lies made her feel nothing, for thats how she would have to survive, but just as she lied to Cosette she felt sick. Nonetheless, she continued her work with an upset look on her face.

"How are we doing with supplies?" Combeferre asked as Enjolras entered.

"We can manage for a little longer but Gavroche should be returning with some supplies from our source in a little while. We just have to hope that there is no attack until he returns." Enjolras reported. Combeferre and Courfeyrac nodded.

"Well, the men still have hope for this and there is some talk that a few others are going to stand up and fight with us in the north side of Paris." Courfeyrac told.

"Good, hope is our main driving force for these men. Women and liquor can only go so far." Enjolras quipped. Combeferre chuckled lightly.

"Oh, but Enjolras. You have not known the happiness of liquor's numbness and a woman's embrace." Courfeyrac teased.

"All I need is the numbness of our king's corpse and the warm embrace of a free France." Enjolras retorted. Courfeyrac bursted out in laughter.

"Oh Enjolras. I want nothing more than that as well." Combeferre snickered.

"Oh, are you men taunting me?" Enjolras asked with mock shock.

"What do you expect of us? To be as blunt as you all the time?" Courfeyrac mused.

"Precisely." Enjolras replied monotonously, with a sly smirk after a few seconds.

"Mornin'!" Gavroche hollered as he invaded their meeting, trailing behind him was a wagon of supplies.

"Good day to you, Gavroche." Courfeyrac greeted the young street urchin.

"I have the things you asked of me. And a few sous change." Gavroche reported. Enjolras smiled graciously at him.

"Thank you. Keep the change." Enjolras told him.

"Alright, since Gavroche arrived back with the supplies. So we should hand that out and give the gauze to the medical facility." Enjolras told him.

"And take the gunpowder to the group of boys cleaning the weapons, they can guard it." Combeferre told him. Gavroche nodded and pulled the wagon out with him.

"So, what should we say when we address the people tonight?" Combeferre asked, pulling out a quill and parchment. Enjolras pondered for a moment, thinking of something appropriate to say,

"How about, 'People of the barricade, our efforts are known to others, other barricades are up about the city. We might be expecting more volunteers within the next few days. We are making progress.'" Enjolras spoke fluidly.

The triumvirate continued speaking amongst eachother on how to address the brave men and women fighting until loud sounds of marching rang in their ears. They glanced amongst each other and ran to the barricade.

"People of the barricade!" the first guardsman called out.

"The people have not stirred. You have one last chance before we shoot!" he yelled. Enjolras looked to Combeferre for guidance, who nodded to him. Enjolras was about to speak up until Bahorel tapped his shoulder.

"I can do this." Bahorel told him. Enjolras nodded and stepped back as Bahorel cleared his throat.

"Take those guns and shove it!" He hollered. Many of the men began mocking and hooting but Enjolras was not, or at least tried not to. Enjolras peered over the barricade as the guards expressed their disgust. He gently guided Bahorel back and stepped forward to address the troops of the king.

"Viva la revolution!" he shouted.

"Fire!" the first guardsman called out. A loud thump thundered in the ears of the resistance as the army took place to fight.

"Shit." Combeferre muttered, "Everyone! Grab a weapon and prepare to fight back!" He hollered. Everyone began running about, trying to prepare with the little time they had. Then the canons went first. People scurried about the inside of the barricaded space, trying to devise a quick plan to get the national guard to back down.

"Quick! Gunpowder is by the cleaning stations!" Enjolras called to the volunteers. A large group stampeded to the station, grabbing the powder and dashing to the barricade to fight off the guard. Enjolras ran up to Eponine quickly and held out a pistol.

"The younger men get the pistols, I am going to have to take that musket." Enjolras explained as quick as he could. Eponine nodded and traded the gun for his. Enjolras grasped her hands and smiled.

"Thank you so much, citizen." He told her before he sprinted off towards the battle-front. Eponine watched him leave and for one quick moment admired him. Suddenly Marius ran out in front of her gaze, holding a barrel of gunpowder.

"What the hell is he doing?" Eponine whispered to herself. Cosette looked in the direction Eponine was staring and she froze. Marius was running about with no weapon, only a barrel. She was tense as she dashed over to Marius, staying a small distance away as not to be noticed but to still observe him. Eponine looked worriedly between Cosette and Marius as they both ran about the barricade. She tried to get them both out of her head, seeing as the rebels needed defense. Eponine used her pistol and shot a guard in the leg, as not to kill him but to prevent him from attacking.

"Good shot." Courfeyrac hollered at her as he raced to get more gunpowder. She nodded in gratitude and loaded her hand gun once more. She ran closer to the barricade and ducked as to go undetected as she shot low, causing a few soldiers confusion. She smirked, full of adrenaline and the feeling of pride for helping a revolution. Perhaps this is what Enjolras was so hyped up about when he spoke of a new tomorrow. Though she supposed she should be questioning her morals as she shot these men; she had assisted her father with too much death, which she hadn't learnt of until recently, but she was fighting for something that could change her circumstances. Eponine once again glanced at Cosette, who was keeping an eye out for Marius, the girl she had blamed for her circumstances up until now. But Eponine came to realize that she should not blame Cosette for her Father's wrongdoings.

Eponine became slightly determined, that once this small clash ended she would go tell Cosette she was ready to apologize and forgive if she allowed her too. Eponine hoped that Cosette could find it in her heart to forgive Eponine for her terrible mistreatment as a child, and perhaps if they made it out alive they could remain friends. Even if they both loved Marius, they could overcome that. Eponine took a moment to reflect upon her love for Marius; was it just a childish infatuation? Was it nothing more than a fantasy to delude herself from her cruel reality? Of course when she daydreamed of Marius she only dreamed about the life of luxury that they could have, and not of him. As she contemplated her complex feelings she heard a soft shriek and as she turned she saw Cosette jump in front of Marius, holding the opening of a guard's rifle and it pierced through her hand to her stomach. Eponine went pale as she saw Cosette's body drop.

"Back or I blow the barricade!" Marius hollered, grabbing a torch and holding it to the barrel of gunpowder.

"Blow it up and take yourself with it." The guard responded, trying to disprove Marius' bluff.

"And myself with it." Marius retorted, as he inched the torch closer to the powder. Mumbles of curses were heard as the Guardsman ordered the troops to retreat for the night. Enjolras solemnly grabbed the torch and held it far away from Marius. Marius then proceeded to drop to his knees as he heard quit cries of pain. He peered at the person at his knees and removed their hat, revealing it to be Cosette.

"Cosette?" Marius gasped. He became ghostly as he saw the blood ooze from her hand and stomach, she smiled weakly at him.

"Hello, Marius." she whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cosette!" Eponine called as she ran to the two of them, slightly shoving Marius out of the way. Marius was confused for a moment, until the pieces fit.

"Eponine? You were supposed to only deliver the letter!" He said.

"Cosette is a determined lady, monsieur." Eponine whispered. Cosette smiled weakly at them.

"How bad are the wounds?" Eponine asked. Marius pointed at her stomach and hand, which were severely damaged, and Eponine was shocked at how Cosette was still conscious

"We need to get her to Monsieur Joly right away!" Eponine said, urging Marius to carry Cosette.

"It's no use, I won't be able to make it." Cosette replied faintly as he was about to pick her up. Marius became distressed, looking about as if there was some unknown answer on the barricade to save her.

"We have to do something, anything!" Marius weeped. Cosette slowly rose her hand to Marius's cheek and stroked it.

"Don't fret, my dear Marius. You either, Eponine." Cosette murmured quietly. Eponine began to hold back tears.

"I am so sorry… I am sorry for how I treated you, I'm sorry for blaming you, I'm sorry for bringing you here only to let you be killed-" she began, only to be cut off by Cosette shushing her.

"It's okay. I forgive you, I'm glad I finally got to be at peace with you." Cosette said, her eyelids slowly closing.

"You can't go yet!" Marius cried softly.

"We are supposed to marry and live happily, it can't end like this."

"I love you Marius. I love you so much more than I can describe right now. For when I saw you at Luxembourg, I knew you were the one." Cosette told him with a delicate smile. She weakly turned to Eponine, who had streaks of tears trailing down her cheeks, and grabbed her hand.

"Please take care of Marius when I'm gone. And tell my father I love him, and that I am sorry." Cosette said. Eponine nodded, choking back her sobs. Cosette let go of Eponine's hands and face neither of them in particular.

"Do not weep for me, for I will be at the castle on the cloud. Do you remember me singing that silly song, Eponine?" Cosette croaked out. Eponine nodded, wiping the tears off with her jacket. Cosette smiled frailly.

"I do believe it's there, though. Perhaps my mother too..."

Cosette let her eyelids flutter close. For a moment it appeared she had parted, but she suddenly opened her eyes once more and said softly,

"You know, Marius. I did truly love you." And with that, she expired…

Marius placed a soft kiss on her slowly numbing lips and wept more. Eponine sobbed into her hands; she had never expected to care so much about Cosette, but she did. And now Cosette was gone. Two men, Joly and Bossuet, came by and assisted Marius with putting her over by the rest of the dead. Eponine sat upon the stones of the barricade, silent and miserable. She was now realizing the harsh reality of revolution. She collected herself enough to stop sobbing, but she could not get herself to stand up and do anything. She was to mourn for now, and she would be damned if she did otherwise.

"Excuse me." a voice said from behind. She turned back and looked up to see none other than Enjolras, the leader of the students. She wiped some of her tears and stood up.

"What is it, monsieur?" she asked quietly.

"I just came to ask if you knew that she was a woman. Woman should not be on the battlefield." Enjolras stated. Eponine balled up her fists and glared.

"She may of been a woman, but she was so much stronger than most of the men I know. Besides, what's it to you? Preaching all your equality and such, why exclude the women?" She barked.

"To keep them safe. As a young boy, you should know how fragile mothers and sisters can be." He responded simply. Eponine slightly disassociated then, memories of her dead mother and frail sister flooding her mind, only to be brought back to reality moments later.

"Are you okay? You've turned white, Felix." Enjolras expressed with concern.

"Well why don't you worry about keeping the men safe while you are at-" Eponine began, snapping at him, only then being interrupted by Marius.

"Eponine, what in god's name were you thinking bringing her here?" Marius hissed in a hushed voice. His voice just above a whisper as he was out of breath after having run her from where he laid Cosette's corpse. Enjolras's eyes widened in surprise.

"Eponine?" he muttered weakly. That's how he recognized the boy- girl. She was Marius's shadow. If you saw Marius you might be lucky to catch a glimpse upon her. People first assumed it was an infatuation on her part, but it was actually a request from her father to trail him which later turned into an infatuation. The complexities of love know no bounds.

"Marius, not now." Eponine pleaded, masking her annoyance with Enjolras.

"Yes, Marius." Enjolras assented, "I need to speak to Eponine." She rolled her eyes as Marius walked away sullenly.

"What is it you want?" she asked.

"I want you to leave the barricade for your own safety." Enjolras commanded, standing his ground. Eponine scoffed at him and shook her head.

"Excuse me, monsieur. While I must admit, I came here to see to Marius; but now I am here to fight for the cause." she told him. A lie, she planned to come here to die with Marius, so that they may live on in heaven, if she went there that is. Enjolras took a dominant stance.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked, finally getting over the idea that women could not fight.

"Because the cause you fight for speaks to me. You talk about the poverty and the terribleness of gamines and urchins. Well I have lived that life, and so did seeing the rebels fighting for this, gives me hope. You can't just fight for us without letting us fight for ourselves too." She explained.

"Please, I beg of you monsieur." Eponine pleaded, "Let me fight."

Enjolras looked at her face which was covered with soot and grime. But he peered past that, and saw the passion in her eyes. Something gave her hope, and the flames he saw were just like the ones he saw in his own reflection. He sighed and pushed his hair back.

"If you can keep your cover up as a boy, for your own safety, and conduct yourself in a respectful manner; I do not see why you should not be able to stay and fight." Enjolras affirmed. A grin slowly spread upon her face and she nodded.

"Yes, monsieur. Thank you." she exclaimed.

"Do not call me monsieur, please. Citizen is preferred with the strides towards equality we are taking." he requested.

"Alright mon- Citizen." she corrected herself. He nodded and made his way towards a group of men goofing off to berate them. She then let go of her smile and sat down in a stillness she knew would not last long. Eponine stared blankly into space and touched the earth beneath her. She was still was processing Cosette's death. A young girl was gone too soon from this wretched world.

"Eponine, what made you come here? And with Cosette of all people?" Marius whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry." she said. Her voice was scarce, as if hardly in her own body. Marius' brow furrowed, his face molded into an expression of anger.

"You were only to deliver the letter! Why did you allow her to come with you? Why did you come back at all?" he said, trying to hold back his loud outbursts.

"I don't know, monsieur. I am sorry" Eponine began, only to have Marius interrupt her with a groan of anguish.

"Why didn't you think thoroughly about this? You basically lead her to her death!" he shouted. Eponine shook as he berated her, tears started forming at her eyes as she held back her sobs.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I came here to die, I didn't mean for her-" she started.

"Enough, Marius. You are upsetting this boy." a voice spoke. He had mousy brown hair and round spectacles. His voice was soft but stern as he attempted to get Marius to back off. Marius clenched his fists and gritted his teeth but stormed off. Eponine sat in a heap, still trying not to cry. The man kneeled down by her and took a scrap of cloth out of his pocket and wiped away her tears.

"Hello, I'm Combeferre. Enjolras told me your situation so you don't need to worry about that." he told her calmly. She nodded, trying to maintain eye contact.

"Marius probably didn't mean any of that. He is just upset because Colette-"

"Cosette, her name was Cosette." Eponine interrupted.

"My apologies. But he is upset because of her death. And even if he did have actual malicious intent, you didn't deserve it."

"But I definitely did, monsieur Combeferre. I didn't protest her coming here, I showed her the way. I could of stopped her." Eponine argued. Combeferre shook his head.

"Marius seems to have surrounded himself with strong-willed women. Cosette would of found another way here if you hadn't brought her. And did Marius himself ask you to leave so you would not die? He couldn't stop either of you." he told her in a soothing manner. She nodded along.

"Enjolras said if it makes you feel more safe, that you can share quarters with Gavroche, Me, Courfeyrac, and himself. We would of found a safe place for you to reside by yourself or with other women, but unfortunately it is crowded and the women are safe in their homes so there are no women's' quarters." he explained. She nodded and whispered a small thank you.

Eponine watched Combeferre walk off to join the other men whom were on break, they drank to forget about the upcoming battles if only for a few minutes. Eponine looked on at these men, some of whom she recognized quite well from seeing them about Paris and preaching their bohemian ideals. There was one with long flowing hair, a poet if her memory did not fail her; he seemed whimsical at this time, taking small swigs of the ale passed about and smiling every so often at the others as he wrote down words. Another man, the fan-maker who always sat close to the churches as he sold his fans; he seemed solemn at this time, but occasionally his mouth would turn up into the slightest of smirks. As well as a bald man who found himself in troublesome situations and a burly man who seemed to have a big heart. She found herself easy among these men, which was abnormal as when she had typically been around big groups of men she would be on guard. Then again, these men were nothing like the Patron Minette. Eponine sat near and let herself relax for once, allowing herself a small moment of peace for the sake of her own well being, and in respect of Cosette. Enjolras looked on from afar, fixated on Eponine.


End file.
